Interactive media (e.g., the Internet) has great potential for improving the targeting of advertisements (“ads”) to receptive audiences. For example, some websites provide information search functionality that is based on keywords entered by the user seeking information. The user query can be an indicator of the type of information of interest to the user. By comparing the user query to a list of keywords specified by an advertiser, targeted ads can be provided to the user.
In a conventional Internet advertising model, ads targeted based on query keywords are sent to the user to be presented with search results responsive to the query. Generally, this type of conventional advertising model relies on aggregate user behavior to target ads, such that ad targeting is not specific to the type of user submitting the query. Additionally, this type of conventional advertising model does not vary how targeted ads are presented to the user based on the type of user. For example, for a given query and set of search results, the order or rank of targeted ads on a search result page is typically predetermined regardless of the ad selection behavior of the user. That is, regardless of whether a user never selects ads, often selects ads, or only selects ads from a particular domain, the user's ad service experience is the same as the experience for all other users.